


Reunited

by ChocoTacoTurtles



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoTacoTurtles/pseuds/ChocoTacoTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years and PTSD can do a lot to a person, but Shion finds that work makes it easier to deal with the past. Tonight is his birthday, and he decides to go see a neighborhood play, but following events bring back memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I love this show a little too much, also this is the longest fic ive ever written, besides my danger days fic but i dont write frerard anymore so i hope you all enjoy this! I do feel like i need more detail, but 3,000 words is just so damn long. Anyways, enjoy! -Zoe :B

It's been three years since the walls of No. 6 fell. And three years since Shion has seen Nezumi. His last recollection of the boy being the kiss they'd shared under an orange sky and a wall, shattered to a thousand pieces. Three years, in words, seems like such a short time, only four letters†. But in reality it's much longer than Shion could ever imagine. Most people from No. 6 had decided to move to No. 5, which had previously consisted of mainly Americans, but they had taken the remainder of the devastated sector in kindly. Shion and his mother had decided to stay by No. 6, helping a large group of people from No.6 and West Block alike, assist the injured, bury the dead, and rebuild housing with all of the scraps and rubble from the wall and places surrounding. Tonight is Shion's twentieth birthday. His mom said she'd look after Mausu*, the small boy Shion and his mother adopted, for the night and let him go off and do whatever. Shion accepted, bitterly as he wanted to spend time with his mother and the boy, but bought a ticket to see a neighborhood reproduction of Hamlet. Of course it would be put on by a couple of locals. The chance of actually seeing Nezumi perform was a zero, but he couldn't help but get his hopes up. Light, like a feather in the wind. That feather was always there. Whenever Shion left the house, went to the market ventured through the rubble to find anything trade worthy. He always got his hopes up a little, hope he may see Nezumi. Because Shion being Shion always looked at the bright side of things. Because of this, however, he found himself out and about all of the time.  
\- As the sun set and the sky erupted into a billion shades of pink and orange and yellow, Shion picked out a sweater to wear. It was light purple, like the flower he was named after, and he added a light blue collard shirt to go underneath. The small feather of hope fluttered around relentlessly, not making a big presence but being there none the less, and the more Shion told it to stop the faster if fluttered around. “Just stop it.” he muttered to himself out loud. “He's not going to be there.” Even so, he headed out of the barely hinged door of he and his mother's barely put together, assorted brick house and headed down the dusty road of the “neighborhood” if one could even call it such. Each building was made of various types of brick, and metal scrap was used for the roof so water didn't leak in too badly. Sometimes there would be holes in the side of the building to act as windows, with random pieces of cloth tied together as a curtain or two. In the winter people would fill the holes with brick and then knock them out again in the summer. There was no real way to hold the buildings all together. Cement was scarce, and hard to make. This neighborhood alone had taken a year to clear out and another year to build. About half of the people from No. 6 and West Block lived in the neighborhood, the other half lived on the opposite side of the market, which was really just a place of random stands where people sold useless scarps and food. In all, the inhabited place was about four miles from end to end. Shion walked briskly up the dusty road, about a mile from his house already, and waved at the people he passed. He knew them all by name, knew their stories and their problems and their extended family members who were buried in the 'cemetery'. People asked why Shion bothered to listen, and why he bothered to care for anyone but himself and his family but all he ever replied was a simple shrug and a smile. The same smile he gave to every single person he passed on his way to the 'theater' which was really just large pieces of wood with two large metal rods on either side and a rope with some sheets tied together hanging from it. The lighting was old fashioned torches and a smorgasbord of fire lamps, and the seating was random cushions thrown askew. The entrance consisted of a small wooden desk, which there was normally a person collecting and selling tickets. The tickets were placed in a box, and re-sold in order to use less paper. Upon walking to the entrance Shion handed the man, Mr. Ajibana Aoi who had worked at the Hospital in No. 6 as a heart surgeon, his ticket. “Nice to see you again, Shion.” He said to the white-haired boy. Shion's ruby eyes crinkled with a smile. “Nice to see you too.” He said. “Go on in. Sit anywhere, we don't care. Just don't shoot your neighbor.” Shion chuckled lightly and walked past the desk in order to find a cushion. He was fairly early, so not many people were there. He found a seat next to Hiroyuki Kaori, a girl who had been an aspiring dentist and who's favorite flower was, apparently the aster blossom§. “Hi Shion!” She exclaimed. Shion smiled, and she smiled back. “Hello Kaori-san.” The two talked for half an hour before someone stepped onto the 'stage'. “Hello friends and welcome to our production of Hamlet!” The audience quickly quieted, and Shion turned himself away from Kaori and towards the front. Kaori did the same, as the stars twinkled in the sky above and the small torches gave light to the makeshift stage.  
\- “To be, or not to be: that is the question.” The line was flat like wine that needed to be swirled. It's tone was a monotonous grey, and the actor for Ophelia wasn't any better. Of course, Shion understood that they were hardly actors (in fact they were both previous law students) but he still wished to once again hear the voice of Nezumi, or Eve as he was known on stage. Some of the people who had moved into the neighborhood out of previous West Block awed over the fact that he knew Nezumi. “You must be really something.” People would say all of the time. “Not really.” Shion would reply, with a sly smile. He zoned out of the show that droned on and on and thought of nothing but Nezumi. “God you freaking idiot.” He thought to himself. “Your'e such a heartsick puppy.” Shion had agreed to meet up with some friends on the opposite side of the market once the play was over. So as the trashy curtains closed, he stood up and walked down the makeshift isle waving goodbye to whoever looked up at him. He left, waving goodbye to Ajibana-san.  
\- The market was crowded with people that night, even though it was about ten. Shion passed through keeping his head down to try and avoid anything that would delay his conference. He bought an apple from a food cart and two bags for tea, which his mother loved. He shoved them both into a white cloth bag he brought with him everywhere. As he was walking away from the stand he stopped suddenly, and the person behind him ran into him. “Hey. What was that about?” The frustrated voice asked. “Nothing. I just thought I heard something.” The man rammed his shoulder and kept moving forward, but Shion remained put. “Help!” He heard it again, from the left. And started in that direction, listening carefully, and heeding not where he was going. As he picked up his pace at the sure sound of the voice he knocked over a cart as he passed. “Sorry!” He shouted over his shoulder. “Hey! Watch it!” But Shion kept running. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do so, but he just did. He was almost being drawn to the situation, he couldn't stop, he couldn't slow down and as he reached the back corner of the alleyway, he saw that he was not the only one to comply to this beckoning. A man was holding a young girl against a scrap metal wall with a gun to her head, and pointing a gun at the man, was none other than the elegantly tall, black-haired, steel eyed Nezumi. Shion gasped, but kept running even faster to catch up, Nezumi's eyes stayed focused on his target. “Shoot me, and I'll shoot the girl.” The man said grimly with a blunt smile on his face. Shion slid into the man's ankle knocking them both to the ground. “Dammit!” The man shouted firing his gun. A bullet pulsed through Shion's left arm, and Nezumi fired his gun, but clearly not to kill which seemed odd to Shion. The man scampered off and Nezumi helped the young girl up. “Thank you.” She said with a hesitation at the end. “Nezumi.” The taller boy replied. “Nezumi and Shion.” The girl nodded. “Thank you Nezumi-san and Shion-san.” For once, Shion didn't recognize her, but she smiled kindly and ran off, leaving the two other boys to themselves. Shion pushed himself off of the ground with his right hand, and came to stand. “You're injured.” Nezumi stated. Shion grabbed his arm as if to agree. “Yeah. We should go back to my mother.” Shion said. “It's on the other side of the market.” Nezumi slapped him on the uninjured arm and said, “Don't be stupid, that's three miles from here. I'm renting a shack closer to this side so let's go there.” Shion began to decline but Nezumi had already started dragging him off in the other direction. In a silent walk back to his shack. It was dark as they walked, stars shining brighter, of was it just Shion. The whole world seemed to grow brighter in the dark which Shion found rather ironic against Nezumi's dark aura. To Nezumi, the world seemed to grow brighter as well from the presence of the white-haired boy that walked next to him, clutching his wounded arm. It was just like old times. Just like the very first night that Nezumi had brought Shion to Inukashi, and the very first time Shion had seen the real world. By the looks of it, he had been doing pretty well until tonight.  
\- By the time they got to their destination, it was almost eleven thirty. “Here. Let me fix you up.” Nezumi insisted, pulling out a first aid kit from under the bed. Shion didn't have much of an option, but it was not like he was going to resist the help anyways. He collapsed on top of Nezumi's bed, and the feather started floating around again in Shion's stomach causing him to become suddenly nervous. “What was that all about?” He asked. “The man stole the girl's only medication for her brother. She fought back and it ended up like that. I was passing by when I heard her yell for help.” Nezumi pulled out a shot with some numbing medicine in it, and Shion sat up, pulling his sweater and shirt off, so that Nezumi could tend to the wound. “What happened to every man for themselves?”  
“What happened to not asking questions?”  
“I've always asked a lot of questions.”  
“I know, you idiot.” Shion jolted a little bit at the sting of the needle entering his skin, but he held still as Nezumi extracted the bullet and began to stitch his wound. “Where'd ya learn how to do that?” Shion asked. Nezumi rolled his eyes as if to say, more questions. Great. “You.” He replied, steel eyes pointed at the ground. “Being observant has it's perks.” Shion chuckled a little bit. “Stop moving, so I don’t screw this up.” Nezumi muttered, shaking his head slowly but smiling at the dorky idiot that sat in front of him. “Sorry.” Shion replied. A short silence came as Nezumi concentrated on Shion's wounds, but the second he finished Shion, predictably, asked another question. “Why are you here?” Nezumi grunted a little, but then replied to Shion's question. “After I left you, the evening the wall fell, I had a few, uh, things that I needed to clean up, but as soon as I finished what I needed to do I realized that I hadn't seen you in two years so I spent five months in No. 5 trying to find you, expecting you to be there. When I finally gave up, I came here to rest a bit and collect some ideas. I should have known you'd stay with No. 6, since you've always sympathized them so much.” Shion grunted. “Hardly. After we brought down the walls their stupidity became more and more apparent to me.” Nezumi lied down on the bed, folding his hands behind his head. “So, how've you been managing?” He asked Shion, kicking a leg over his other to cross them. “Keeping busy fights the pain of everything that's going on. I'm fairly certain I have this thing from before the war called Post Traumatic Stress Disorer, or PTSD for short.” Shion propped himself up on his hands. “But as long as I stay busy it never seems to bother me much. On days where I don't do anything all I can hear are Safu's words over and over and over again driving me slowly insane.” Shion's eyes welled up with tears, but he did not cry. Nezumi propped himself up and changed the subject which was clearly bothering Shion. “You're still the same airhead you were three years ago.” Nezumi pointed out, with a big amused grin on his pale and narrow face. “Shut up.” Complained Shion, but Nezumi just kept smiling and reached for the shorter boy's hand. “I can't believe I actually missed that airhead of yours, but I did.” Shion sighed, shaking his head from side to side with a small grin on his face “I should probably head home now. My mother's probably getting worried. You can come if you li-”  
“Hell no. Its midnight, we are not going back out through there with creeps all over the place looking for harmless dweebs to murder. I'll send a message.” Nezumi interrupted. “How?”  
“Have you forgotten?” Nezumi pulled a small robotic rat out of his pocket. Shion gasped. “It still works?” He said, surprised. “Duh. It runs on solar power.” Nezumi rolled his eyes, and looked at Shion's rose-red ones. “There's a pen and some paper in the drawer over there.” He said, gesturing to the direction of the drawer with his head. “And another shirt if you want one that's not covered in blood.” Shion stood up to find the pen and paper, and jotted down a quick note. “I'll be back tomorrow. Found Nezumi. Got injured. Fine now. Staying w/ him tonight.” He wrote, barely fitting it all onto the paper, yet still having room for proper punctuation. Then, he rolled it up into a tight scroll and put it into the capsule for the rat to take. He went back over to Nezumi and sat on the bed. “You planning on getting a shirt?” The black haired boy asked, with a lightness to his voice. “Huh? Oh. I guess I'm fine for now.” Shion replied. Silence was brought upon the two as Shion slowly crept his hand into Nezumi's who willingly locked fingers with him, tangling their fingers together easily and naturally in every way. Shion lied his head down onto Nezumi's shoulder, taking in as much of the taller boy he could. His rough hands, and his muscular shoulders and his rough breathing. Everything about the boy that he had wanted for three years was now back with him. And the silence only brought them closer together, enjoying each other's bare existences. Nezumi eventually pulled Shion so that the two were facing each other, holding Shion's head in his own hands. He placed his thumb on the end of the red rash that ran it's way all the way around Shion's frail body, and began to trace it slowly, switching hands as they found their way down Shion's back and stopping just at the line of his pants. “I've missed you so much.” He said, pressing his forehead to Shion's and closing his eyes. “I've missed you so much you absolute dork.” He mused again. They were close enough that Shion could hear Nezumi's every breath pulsing slowly in and out and in and out and- he reached forward, placing a hand on Nezumi's chest and pressed his mouth slowly to the other boys. Nezumi pulled away. “What did I tell you about goodnight kisses?” He asked, shaking his head. “That wasn't a goodnight kiss. It was a welcome home kiss.” Shion said, resting his forehead to Nezumi's forehead and his nose to Nezumi's nose. “What makes you say this is home?” The taller boy asked, running his hand through Shion's wan hair. “Well, I can't speak for yourself but for me, home is wherever you are and whatever you make it.” Then, he pressed his moth again to Nezumi's and this time the grim boy accepted, slowly kissing back, and three years worth of separation poured into the passion the boys gave each other, Shion finding himself lying down on the bed with Nezumi directly on top, only pulling away when he needed to breathe. They were a mess. A tangle of arms and legs, of passion and longing, of night and day. But even so, they stayed together with arms wrapped around each other, and legs intertwined. They finally ended up on their sides, Shion fitting his head into the crook of Nezumi's neck. “It's amazing what only three short years can do to your heart.” Nezumi muttered, tracing circles along Shion's bare back. “Short years?” The ruby-eyed boy replied. “Those were the tree longest years of my life!” Shion nuzzled his face into Nezumi's chest chuckling a little bit. The tension was killing him, as they both looked for something, anything else, to say. “Just so you know.” The steel eyed boy started. It was something that only three years of separation could possibly tell, “I love you, you dork.” He smiled because he couldn't help himself. Shion had that effect on everyone, but on Nezumi's longing heart, damn he exploded. “Just so you know.” Shion replied, with a small voice, faint like an snow-kissed angel. “I love you too.”  
\--------- --------- ---------- ---------- ---------- ----------- ---------- ----------- --------- --------- --------- ---------  
†in Japanese, Romaji according to google translate  
*Mausu means mouse in Japanese. Heheheheheheh.  
§Aster blossom is the english version of the Shion daisy.


End file.
